


Name-ro Uno

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Request – Castiel 4<br/>The reader and Castiel are expecting a baby, Sam and Dean argue over who they are naming the baby after.<br/>Please don’t even ask about the title, it just came to me and I thought it was funny; and right now I actually don’t know why but I can’t think of another!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name-ro Uno

This had been going on for hours now. It had started over dinner when Dean had asked you and Castiel what you were going to call the baby that had made a habit of actively kicking from the moment he or she could; ‘Little fighting sprog.’ Dean had said. You’d told them they had to guess if they wanted to find out. It was just bit of a heated discussion at first but when Sam followed Dean into the kitchen to clear up the volume of the argument rose and the shouting began.

It had now taken up residence in the library and you were certain you wanted to kill them.

_“Well Y/N told me that it was someone we know!” Dean yells._

_“Exactly! I don’t see why it couldn’t be someone that’s not an angel though!” Sam retorts just as loudly._

_“It’s got to be Gabriel!”_

_“Why does it have to be Gabriel?!”_

_“Because if you were dead and I was having a kid I’d name it after you!” Dean shouts_

That has shut Sam up.

You feel a sudden presence beside you.

“Hello Y/N.”

You break into a grin and throw your arms around him and kiss him excitedly. “Hi Cas!”

He chuckles at your eagerness. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling good. Even though I’m being beaten from the inside.” You smile and place a hand on your swollen belly where it is promptly kicked and you both laugh.

“Fighter, just like her mother.” Castiel says dreamily, not really looking at you.

“D- - Did you just say _her_?” You stammer.

_“Why the HELL would it be her!?”_

_“I don’t see why the hell not! She’s Cas’s sister!”_

_“They don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl!”_

_“So! They can change it! You’re named after our grandmother, Deana!”_

“Are they still arguing? Haven’t you put them out of their misery yet?” Castiel laughs.

“Cas. We haven’t even properly decided yet. But back to what you said…” You’re cut off again by Dean and Sam raising the volume of their argument to a whole new level.

_“WHAT ABOUT SOMEONE Y/N KNOWS?” Sam yells. “HOW ABOUT SOMEONE FROM HER LIFE BEFORE US?!”_

_“IT CAN’T BE! SHE SAID WE KNEW THEM!” Dean shouts._

_“Oh… Yeah.”_

You and Castiel laughed.

“You said she.” You reminds him, half smiling as he blushes.

“I’m sorry, I forgot you didn’t want to know…” He can’t look at you properly.

_“SHE WAS A DEMON SAM!”_

“No, Cas it’s fine.” You hug him tightly, “Really I kind of regretted saying I didn’t want to know.”

_“SHE WENT CRAZY DEAN!”_

_“SHE WAS STILL HIS SISTER SAM!”_

“Are you sure it’s okay? I can erase it...” He offers and you shake your head.

“We’re having a baby girl…” You whisper. “Baby girl...”

“So have you decided between them yet?” He asks.

_“WHY DON’T WE JUST GO AND ASK!?”_

“Not really. Megan, Hannah or Elena…” You think about it for a while.

“Y/N! We give up!” Sam calls to you as they enter the room.

“Hey Cas.” Dean greets the angel still sitting beside you.

“Hello Dean.”

“If you’ve surrendered then you’ll just have to wait and see what we’re calling our baby girl.” You tell him, shrugging casually.

“Did you just say _baby girl_?” Sam asks.

You nod and Dean envelopes you in a hug, lifting you carefully from the floor.

“Congratulations guys!” Sam hugs Castiel and then you swap, now you’re hugging the moose.

“Looks like I’m taking you to buy some girly stuff!” Dean jokes and ruffles Castiel’s hair. You punch his arm.

“As if she’s going to be girly growing up here.”

“Hey, you never know. She can be whatever she wants to be.”


End file.
